


night's cradle

by jessequicksters



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Poetry, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: on Sabrina Spellman, by Nicholas Scratch:that girl is hot light / blue-mooned beauty / I have to get a taste
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 7





	night's cradle

that girl is hot light

blue-mooned beauty

I have to get a taste

dream-weaver

heart-breaker

Spell-maker

silver tongued bravado

I would eat up her lies

let her have her fill of me

xx

I will be left with nothing one day

it’s just a dream that keeps coming

xx

we paint blood on each other’s foreheads

in sacred union (though she giggles, still)

side-by-side in

night’s cradle

this is everything

I have never had

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a nabrina playlist:
> 
> [ **_oh, spellman_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MUUemu3QO8SeTdkK3wFkt?si=NY8l0tcgSL-w5ZsBD-QhDQ)
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr @jessequicksters)


End file.
